


Alleyway on Main Street

by peachykeensunandmoon



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Redemption, Fix-It of Sorts, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, M/M, One Shot, Soft Boys, right after starcourt, they just need a big cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykeensunandmoon/pseuds/peachykeensunandmoon
Summary: After half running, half walking for five minutes Steve spots a small back alley where they can rest for a second. At least long enough to catch their breath. Steve places Billy’s sluggish body against the brick wall. He holds him at the waist careful not to grab his wounds, which is proving to be difficult because they are everywhere.Billy’s fingers suddenly grip the lapels of his Scoops uniform tightly, so that Steve has to bend down towards him.“yeah?”...
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Alleyway on Main Street

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely readers, 
> 
> I saw a prompt somewhere which talked about running away from the authorities and wanted to write something short about that. I hope you like this and if you do leave a comment or kudos if you want <3 
> 
> Hope you have a nice day, stay safe and healthy <3 
> 
> thanks again

Their footsteps are crunching on the gravel below their feet.  
The sky is clear and starry, the air feels eerily calm even though hell just went down.  
Instead of going with the kids, Steve managed to get outside with Billy before the paramedics and the scientists came. Billy was unpredictable to him, there was all this anger and rage seething inside him when Steve last fought with him. Today all the anger transformed into courage, when Billy saved them all and jumped in front of El. Steve’s reaction was gobsmacked and in disbelief. What he was seeing, flipped his view of Billy’s character in all respects. 

…

**Silence.**

Then the sobbing sounds of max that echo throughout the vacant mall. Nobody knows what to say after the shock.  
Probably good to let her cry it out a little bit. The sirens that are approaching blare in the streets outside as Max cries her heart out. Suddenly some men in white doctors coats approach Nancy and Jonathan. It must be because they seem the most adult out of all them. They talk in a very serious tone, for once Steve is glad that he’s wearing the stupid sailors costume. He heads down to comfort Max and the other kids. It must be so difficult for her to see someone close to her die like that.  
When he reaches the kids gathered next to Billy’s motionless body Steve notices the minuscule movement of Billy’s chest. 

“guys, -um- guys, oh my god I think he’s breathing” 

His voice is weirdly high pitched and squeaky to his own ears, must be the russian drugs in his system.  
Max looks at him confused and so, so sad that his heart breaks for her. 

“Wha- “  
She cries even louder than before. Steve can tell that there is not much they can do, but he tries nevertheless to get a reaction out of Billy. Softly he wipes the specks of blood from his face. 

**Nothing.**

For a second he’s holding his breath anxiously. Billy looks like he went through the ringer. His stained white top has turned completely crimson and black goo is mixed together with it. The veins that were so prominent and black under his skin have vanished, leaving him pale and vulnerably open. 

“-ington“ 

Croaky and close to collapse he answers in a whisper. Steve is euphoric, which is unusual because they weren’t close. They could rather be described as rivals or enemies. Yet he can’t catch himself before throwing his arms around the exhausted boy’s shoulders. 

“Billy, oh my god you're still alive, what the-?!”

“Ouch, plea-“ 

Steve is mortified about hurting the other boy. 

“I’m so sorry, these doctors might be able to help you... I hope they’ll get here soon. Maybe if i call Nancy and Jonathan over.” Steve rants quickly, but before he can call their names Eleven’s small hand is gripping his arm in a surprisingly iron grip. He furrows his brows in confusion and lifts one eyebrow questioning. 

“They’re bad men, Steve we can’t trust them!” 

Immediately he musters the men that are seemingly multiplying by the second and the alarm clock in his head tells him to: **Get the fuck out of there!**  
Steve shoulders Billy’s body weight on his side and shuffles them both as good as he can to the workers secret hallway, behind all the shops, back to the suppliers entrance.  
It completely slipped his mind that the cars are out front, when he switched into panic mode. The kids told him they were gonna stay inside to distract the doctors. 

_Shit._

He thinks, they’re going to have to walk all the way back to his house. Inwardly he groans. Billy is slouching to his side, his head lolling to the side in exhaustion. 

“You’ still with me ?”

“U-huh”

He’s loosing too much blood and his speech is becoming slurred that is such a bad sign, Steve’s anxiety spirals throughout his head. 

“Fuck, Billy please just-, please just a little longer we’ll make it out.” 

….

They're running as fast as their feet will take them. 

Running from strange scientists in hazmat suits. 

Which are chasing them to be more precise. 

Steve heaves air out of his lungs while clinging onto an injured Billy barely conscious of his surroundings. It’s a wonder, really, how this guy is still alive after the monster stabbed him as many times. Steve just couldn't leave him there to be sucked into this weird inter dimensional shit like eleven had to live through. 

_It just wasn’t right._

After half running, half walking for five minutes Steve spots a small back alley where they can rest for a second. At least long enough to catch their breath. Steve places Billy’s sluggish body against the brick wall. He holds him at the waist careful not to grab his wounds, which is proving to be difficult because they are everywhere.  
Billy’s fingers suddenly grip the lapels of his Scoops uniform tightly, so that Steve has to bend down towards him. 

“yeah?” 

The blonde shakes his head and looks into Steve’s eyes with intent. The brunette is clueless and still confused as ever. He’s not at all prepared for what follows. 

“y’know, uh- this thing really suits you” 

Billy motions to his clothes and cracks the ghost of a smile. Steve quietly giggles at the absurdity of being complimented right now.  
Steve worries about how pale Billy has become during their run. His sweaty curls stick to his forehead and Steve unconsciously moves one of his hands to tuck his curls behind Billy’s ear. He examines the injured teens face for any signs of further distress, but finds none, theres only a glassy look in sad sparkling blue eyes. 

“You okay ?” 

“I’ve been better” 

Billy says with a hollow laugh, and strangely the entire rivalry and negative feelings between them have dissipated, without either of them knowing why. The tension has transformed into mutual respect and a newfound curiosity for Steve. 

_Why did he save all of them like that and not save himself._

Steve feels so astonished that words fail him, when looking at Billy for too long.  
The white van of these, as El calls them ‘Bad Men’ drives by and stops. By now the teens are hidden in a back-doorway pressed together chest to chest. The doors of the van open and loud male voices speak to one another. 

**“They must be here, somewhere…”**

Steve pressed infinitely closer to Billy so his face is hidden in the crook of Billy’s neck. They both smell disgusting but beneath all the grime and dirt, he can faintly smell the blondes strong cologne and Steve shivers when he breathes in. His face flushes when sounds of the footsteps fade into the distance. He doesn't know how to get out this position without Billy noticing his red face.  
They're both breathing quicker than before and the blonde’s grip on his uniform is unwavering and strong. Even though his energy should be gone Billy’s muscles are taut and he seems alert for any new signs of danger. Steve carefully lifts his arms because he feels like Billy might need a hug for some reason.  
Billy is startled and backs away a little the moment Steve’s arms are around him. Then his grip on the sailors top loosens and his entire body goes slack. Steve supports his body weight and holds him carefully. Billy's shoulders start shaking and Steve notices that he’s crying. 

“It's gonna be okay yeah?” 

“… we’ll make it through this, we just have to…” 

“d’you really think so ?”

Billy sniffs quietly and looks up at Steve from his position agains the wall. Suddenly he looks so vulnerable and afraid, Steve swallows heavily, takes his right hand to wipe the tears away. Blue eyes clash with big brown eyes and Steve wants to comfort him so badly.  
He doesn't know what to say so he leans forward quickly and impulsively. He kisses Billy, who gasps at the contact but soon after relaxes and lets him. It feels electrifying and butterflies spread in his stomach. He can’t believe that he just fought a literal monster but kissing his rival makes his heart beat faster than anything that happened during the last 24 hours. 

...


End file.
